


Freshen Up

by joshuagraham



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au- John joins the mayor's party, basically arthur is a lovestruck idiot, bill and dutch are mentioned in a few sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuagraham/pseuds/joshuagraham
Summary: Arthur raises his calloused hands and begins to trace the scars along John’s left cheek and started cupping his lover’s face. Softly caressing and taking in this peaceful moment. Eyes locking at each other.“Well, ain’t you lookin handsome, I think I’m falling for you again” He muttered softly. “Who did this to ya, I wanna personally thank ‘em.”





	Freshen Up

Arthur fidgeted his collar as he looked at his reflection. He thought about how ridiculous he looks, his dirty and muddied clothes are hidden away in his chest box, boots thrown aside. Arthur may be wearing a luxurious 3-piece suit tailored to his body, but has never felt more naked. _“We are going to a party, so tidy yourself up, son_ ” Dutch’s voice echoed in his mind. Social gatherings like these weren’t Arthur’s cup of tea, he’d rather wash Uncle’s back a thousand times over than spend his time with those rich, bourgeoisie folks in Saint Denis if he was being honest. Those are the type of people Arthur will never get in his life.  As he straightened his collared-shirt, he heard a quick knock on his door. “Just wait a second I’m almost do- “he was quickly interrupted when a familiar scarred face enters his room unannounced.

 

“Hey Arthu-“

 

“I said a second! d’ya got bugs in yer ass that you can’t wait a single second.”

 

“Was just checkin’ up on ya.” John raises both his hands in mock defeat. “Wanted to see ya before we all leave for the party. You're the first person I wanted to see 'fore anyone else.”

 

Looking behind, Arthur saw his lover in all his glory. John looked like a million dollars, well-dressed with dark eyes. a simple lady would swoon at the sight and wouldn’t dare think he was an outlaw on the run. Arthur knew John was pretty, yet he was astonished how John can get any prettier. Arthur’s teal eyes were compelled to his partner, just in complete awe. He had pomade on his hair, yet one single hair strays from the rest. This new hairstyle enhanced John’s features even more. It framed his cheekbones and jawline. The older man approaches him slowly admiring the beauty his new company.  Arthur raises his calloused hands and begins to trace the scars along John’s left cheek and started cupping his lover’s face. Softly caressing and taking in this peaceful moment. Eyes locking at each other.

 

“Well, ain’t you lookin handsome, I think I’m falling for you again” He muttered softly. “Who did this to ya, I wanna personally thank ‘em.”

 

“Javier helped out, he got pissy when he saw me headin’ out without fixing my hair. Kept’ grumblin’ and moanin’ as he fixed it. Told me I had to at least look presentable since he wasn’t invited.” John chuckled as he leaned his face closer to Arthur’s hands, pressing a soft peck on his palm, as if hungry for the older man’s touch. “You’re not lookin’ bad yourself, old man.”

 

Arthur removes his fingers from John’s rugged face. Looking back at his mirror he began to dust off his suit. “If you say so.” He grumbles, the leaner man approached behind him. “Yea, I says so.” Arthur looks back at his shoulder and rolls his eyes at his partner’s comment to which John rolls his eyes back. He positions his head on the larger man’s broad shoulders and places his hands on Arthur’s hips.

 

“You really should’ve told me how beautiful you look under all the blood.” He snickers to Arthur’s ear as he playfully rubs on his lover’s cheeks. The older man waves his hands to shove John’s face off his body.

 

“Shaddup, I’ll tell Dutch to leave you behind. I don’t think we’ll fit in the carriage, anyways.”

 

“If ya’ll leave me, then who’s gonna tell how pretty you look?”

 

“I dunno, maybe I’ll ask Williamson to replace you instead.”

 

“Bill! Bill? You’re gonna ask Bill? I don’t I’ll ever forgive you if you do that t’me.” he chuckles as he places his hand on his chest “Oh, baby you hurt me.”

 

“If that’s what makes you shut yer’ pretty mouth.” He replies as he faces the younger man.

“ _That_ won’t shut me up, but maybe this will.” John leans up, tugging his lover closer to him until both their noses were touching. John smells of cheap perfume, Dutch probably showered him from his collection of colognes hiding his musk of dirt. Arthur licked his chapped lips in anticipation already starting to blush from the action, both men faces close to each other as their lips met in a sweet and chaste kiss. John’s fingers were still intertwined in the older man’s hair. He started to rest his face on the older man’s collarbones. “Will we be doin’ that the whole party?” Arthur huffed to his partner’s mouth. “It’s gonna take _more_ than one kiss to shut me up, Morgan. “He grinned.

 

Another knock was heard, interrupting their moment as a voice calls out “John, son? Are you with Arthur?” a husky voice called at the door.

 

“Yes Dutch, I’m just fixing his bow-tie; he can’t tie for shit. We’ll be down in a minute.” John answers back to the door.

 

 “Well boys you better hurry up, the others and the carriage are already downstairs.” They heard Dutch’s footsteps leaving slowly going to the room below them.

 

“I guess we better get going huh?” he whispered to the younger man. “Don’t want ‘em to miss their Golden boy too much.”

 

“I’m gonna bet your room’s way more fun than the party, let’s just stay.” John whined to his face resulting a chuckle from his lover. Arthur glanced quickly at the mirror to check for any dirt he missed before grabbing John’s wrist guiding him. Both men headed downstairs quickly. Before heading opening the front door of Shady Belle. Arthur started brushing away a stray hair on John’s face. He feels his heart beat racing faster as he looks at John again. He’s smiling widely knowing that this man is his and no one can take that from him and the younger man smiles back at him.

 

Arthur clears his throat “John Marston, _I know that you know,_ that I that love you, I really do. I don’t ever want you to forget that.”

 

“I love you too, Morgan. More than you know.” He laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> im emo that john didnt join the gang in the mayors party but bill was there.......
> 
> @joshuagrahams on twitter  
> @arthurmartson on tumblr  
> send me req if u want more!


End file.
